List of tenants in One World Trade Center
. The North Tower is on the left, with its antenna clearly visible.]] The North Tower (also known as Tower 1, Building One or 1 WTC) was one of the twin towers of the original World Trade Center in New York City. It was opened in 1970 and completed in 1972, standing at a height of 417 m (1,368 ft). It was distinguishable from its twin, the South Tower, by the 360-foot-tall (109-m) telecommunications antenna on its roof. The address of this building was 1 World Trade Center, with the WTC complex having its own ZIP code of 10048. The tower was destroyed, along with the South Tower, in the September 11 terrorist attacks in 2001. The North Tower was the first tower to be struck by a hijacked aircraft during the attacks, with American Airlines Flight 11 impacting at 8:46 a.m. EDT. It was the second tower to collapse, at 10:28 a.m. Nobody in the 92nd floor or above survived the tower's collapse. Following its completion in 1972, the North Tower was the tallest building in the world for two years, until its height was surpassed by the Sears Tower. Throughout its existence, its record number of floors was not surpassed by any other building, although it was matched by its twin. In 2009, eight years after the North Tower's destruction, the Burj Khalifa in Dubai became the first tower to exceed its floor count of 110. Tenants The tenant list below was compiled from the original list providedCoStar Group Hopes to Aid WTC by CoStar Group (a provider of electronic commercial real estate information), and quoted by CNN and most media. It was amended using the unblinking.com.http://www.unblinking.com/arc/2001-09a.htm updated list] from [http://www.unblinking.com Entries unique to UnBlinking are in italics, marked (?UB) if uncertain. Companies listed on different floors by each source are marked (CS) at their position in CoStar, and (UB) at their position in UnBlinking. Special cases link to footnotes for more explanations. Cantor Fitzgerald's corporate headquarters were located in One World Trade Center."office locations." Cantor Fitzgerald. August 9, 2001. Retrieved on October 4, 2009. Note: Floor numbers in red are part of American Airlines Flight 11's impact area, with trapped floors marked in grey . Floor unknown: Cedel Bank International, LG Insurance Company, Alliance Global Finance, AMH International Trading, Associated Charter Marine, Carreden Group, Charles Schwab, CIF Agency, Continental Airlines, Continental Express, Deloitte & Touche, Dimetol International Trade, Eastern Capital Corporation, Falcon International Freight, First Pacific Rim, GAC Shipping, Garwood Financial, Globe Shipping Company, GSI Cargo Service, Hachijuni Bank, Hanil Securities, Lin Brothers International, Max Gregorcic, Morgan Stanley, Norman Elisberg, Pluto Commodities, Port Newark, Stephen de Zagon, Trans World Airlines (ticket office),"Ticket Offices." Trans World Airlines. December 3, 1998. Retrieved on January 24, 2010. Welton International Trading Tenants occupying One World Trade Center that left prior to September 11 Between 1978 and 1995, the Consulate of Paraguay was located in Suite 1609 of One World Trade Center"Where to Get Information Before You Go; Where to Get Information Before You Go." The New York Times. Accessed June 23, 2008.http://dosfan.lib.uic.edu/ERC/population/children/adoptions/Paraguay.html Tenancy uncertain * Alliance Business Centers/International Office Centers Corporation in suite 7967 provided virtual offices to Advanced Information Systems, Cat Technology, CL Moore Financial, Computer Aid, Crystal Castle Realty, CWB Global Executive Search, Cyberpoint, Dvua of New York, Evans, Osborne & Kreizman, Filetek, FJ Wilkes & Co., Global Export Services, Imis, Insurance Overload Systems, Jerry Molnar Personnel, Motive Communications, Persistence Software, Realcom Financial Partners, SIR Services New York, Strongin, Rothman & Abrams, and Stryker Tams & Dill. (UnBlinking) * Ameson listed by CoStar as "Amerson Group" on 8/F but suite given as 8343 by UnBlinking; 8/F was a mechanical floor. * Broad USA listed by CoStar as 89/F but moved out before 9/11 according to UnBlinking. * Johnson Enterprises listed as 45/F, but presence at WTC unconfirmed, by UnBlinking. * Thai Farmers Bank listed by CoStar as 7/F but suite given as 7811 by UnBlinking; 7/F was a mechanical floor. * ZimAmerican Israeli Shipping Company was on the 16th floor and officially moved out of the World Trade Center to Norfolk, Virginia on Sept. 4, 2001. However, some computer systems were still in use in WTC at the time of the attacks. * Neovest occupied the 18th floor in mid-August 2001. References External links * CoStar group * Tenant list on cnn.com * Verified lists on unblinking.com * World Trade Center Tenant Relocation Summary on tenantwise.com * Cantor, Tradespark, eSpeed Family Information Center - Cantor Fitzgerald * Remembering Our Colleagues - Marsh and McLennan Companies * World Trade Center Tragedy: Information for Families, Friends and Colleagues—Marsh and McLennan Companies Category:World Trade Center Category:September 11 attacks Category:Lists of companies of the United States id:Daftar penyewa tempat di One World Trade Center